Ant-Man
Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former criminal who was convinced by Pym Technologies CEO Hank Pym to take up his mantle as the new Ant-Man. As Ant-Man, Lang fought against Darren Cross, Pym's protégé who became obsessed with Pym Particles and intended to recreate and sell the technology to terrorist organizations such as HYDRA and the Ten Rings. After his daughter, Cassie Lang, was taken hostage by Cross, Lang was able to send both of them into the Quantum Realm, where he saw Pym's wife Janet van Dyne, before successfully returning. Cross was presumably killed. Lang then began a romantic relationship with Pym's daughter, Hope van Dyne. During the Avengers Civil War, Ant-Man fought alongside Captain America after being recruited by Falcon, whom he had previously met before defeating Cross. He was given a chance to back out, as what they would be doing would be outside the law, but scoffed as being a wanted man was nothing new to him. Lang was subsequently imprisoned on the Raft following the Clash of the Avengers before being freed by Captain America. He, along with Hawkeye, returned to a normal life by making a deal with Thaddeus Ross of the United Nations, which resulted in him being placed under house arrest. Two years after the Clash of the Avengers, Lang remained under house arrest, spending much of his time playing with his daughter and learning magic tricks. One day near the end of his sentence, Lang received a dream from Janet van Dyne in which he saw a younger Hope. Lang notified Pym and Hope, who were on the run because of the Sokovia Accords. Hope, now having taken up the mantle of Wasp, broke Lang out of his home whilst successfully evading police detection, and took him to her father's portable lab. At Pym's lab, the three learned that Lang was quantumly entangled with Janet, and that they had a limited amount of time to retrieve her from the Quantum Realm. Ava Starr, and Bill Foster, a former colleague of Pym's, sought to steal the lab, and use Janet's energy to heal Ava of her intangibility and pain. Sonny Burch, a criminal businessman also sought out the lab for its advanced technology. Together Lang and Hope were able to fight them off while Pym went into the Quantum Realm himself, successfully saving his wife. Upon her return, Janet was able to heal Ava. Lang finished his sentence, and was no longer under house arrest. Not long after, Lang arrived in Luis's van on a roof with a portable Quantum Realm portal for the Pym family to acquire a substance to help heal Ava. While in the Quantum Realm, Thanos succeeded in gaining all six Infinity Stones from the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, thus wiping out half of all life in the universe. During a countdown before his return, the Pyms were all turned to dust, leaving Lang stranded in the Quantum Realm. History How Ant-Man Should Have Ended Scott is first seen emerging from prison when Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne arrive to pick him up for a mission. Hank explains that he was going to use a complicated plan involving Scott's friend Luis, but decided to pick him up directly. Scott accepts the deal despite Luis's argument. At the Super Café, Scott remarks that the Pyms did not need him anyway since they already had a shrunken tank. Batman questions how the Pym Particles work, while Superman wonders how Scott can rapidly change into his Ant-Man suit. When Scott claims that it's because he's Ant-Man, Batman gets into an argument with him due to stealing his catchphrase. Scott threatens to shrink and uppercut Batman in the face, but Batman shrinks down anyway. How Captain America Civil War Should Have Ended Ant-Man is first seen with Team Cap at the airport charging at Team Iron Man. Spider-Man simply webs up Team Cap, Ant-Man included. In another scene, Scott tries to stall Team Iron Man as Giant-Man, but Vision flies through him and destroys Captain America and Bucky's getaway Quinjet, much to Cap's annoyance. Ant-Man later joins Team Cap at the Super Café, but spends much of the sequence shrunk and being sat on by Superman. After Superman leaves his seat, Ant-Man reverts to normal size, traumatized by the experience. Villain Pub - The Dead Pool (Infinity War) Ant-Man is among the heroes being bet on at the Villain Pub. Palpatine bets that Ant-Man will be the only one spared by Thanos's massacre, go molecular between time and space, meet up with Captain Marvel in the past, and work together with her to destroy Thanos in the sequel. How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended Scott is seen outside the Super Café, stalling a truck. He passes the café, apologizing to the Avengers and saying that he couldn't join them in fighting Thanos because Siri didn't know how to get to Wakanda. How Ant-Man and the Wasp Should Have Ended Scott is first seen in Hank's van watching as Hope encounters Ghost. Later, Scott is contacted by Luis, but brushes off Luis's questions. During the film's mid-credits sequence, Hank, Janet, and Hope prepare to send Scott to the Quantum Realm, but Scott, remembering that aliens attacked New York, is more concerned about helping the Avengers. He contacts Siri to find out the Avengers' whereabouts, but Siri is unable to find Wakanda, and Hank, Janet, and Hope are slain by Thanos's snap. How The Avengers: Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended Appearances *How Ant-Man Should Have Ended *How Captain America Civil War Ended *Villain Pub - The Dead Pool (Infinity War) *How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended Category:Characters